American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: October 5, 1985
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: October 5, 1985 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring The Power Station, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1985. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on October 5, 1985, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes "Communication" by The Power Station, a single that reached no.34 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Paul Young is also featured, an artist who Andy Taylor suggested as a possible replacement for Robert Palmer when The Power Station toured North America in 1985 (''Summer Tour''). Track listing 40. "Boy In The Box" - Corey Hart 39. "Love Theme From St. Elmo's Fire" - David Parr 38. "Never" - Heart 37. "Communication" - The Power Station 36. "You Are My Lady" - Freddie Jackson 35. "Invincible" - Pat Benetar 34. "Lay Your Hands On Me" - Thompson Twins 33. "And We Danced" - Hooters 32. "You Belong To The City" - Glenn Frey 31. "We Built This City" - Starship 30. "One Night Love Affair" - Bryan Adams 29. "Sunset Grill" - Don Henley 28. "Be Near Me" - ABC 27. "I'm Gonna Tear Your Playhouse Down" - Paul Young 26. "Power of Love" - Huey Lewis 25. "Every Step of the Way" - John Waite 24. "The Way You Do The Things You Do" / "My Girl" (live at the Apollo) - Daryl Hall, John Oates, David Ruffin & Eddie Kendrick 23. "Four In The Morning (I Can't Take It No More)" - Night Ranger 22. "We Don't Need Another Hero" - Tina Turner 21. "Pop Life" - Prince & The Revolution 20. "Head Over Heels" - Tears For Fears 19. "Lovin' Every Minute of It" - Loverboy 18. "C-I-T-Y" - John Cafferty & The Beaver Brown Band 17. "Dare Me" - The Pointer Sisters 16. "Cry" - Godley & Creme 15. "St. Elmo's Fire (Man In Motion)" - John Parr 14. "I'm Goin' Down" - Bruce Springsteen 13. "Miami Vice Theme" - Jan Hammer 12. "Fortress Around Your Heart" - Sting 11. "Don't Lose My Number" - Phil Collins 10. "Part Time Lover" - Stevie Wonder 09. "Dancing In The Street" - Mick Jagger & David Bowie 08. "Lonely Ol' Night" - John Cougar Mellencamp 07. "Freedom" - Wham! 06. "Saving All My Love For You" - Whitney Houston LDD: "You're Only Human (Second Wind)" - Billy Joel 05. "Dress You Up" - Madonna 04. "Take On Me" - A-Ha 03. "Oh Sheila" - Ready For The World 02. "Cherish" - Kool & The Gang 01. "Money For Nothing" - Dire Straits Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark